Something good
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: Blaine feels awful after his West Side Story audition, so he sets up a meeting with Kurt in order to tell his boyfriend what happened. Post-IAU.


**A/N**: Day three of Klaine week! Today's theme is/was 'missing moments'. I'm sure it has been done already, but here's my take on what might've happened after Blaine's audition in IAU. Hopefully you'll enjoy it, and please leave a review :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee or anything you may recognise. The title is from the _West Side Story_ song _Something's coming_. I don't own that either.

* * *

><p>Kurt was already in the Lima Bean when Blaine arrived, which made Blaine think that his boyfriend had already been there, or nearly there, when Blaine had texted him, asking if they could meet up. He also noticed the cup of coffee at the opposite side of the table, and he couldn't help but smile. Which, paradoxically, made him feel even worse. Here Kurt was, buying Blaine coffee and spending time with him, and Blaine felt like the biggest ass ever.<p>

"Hey," he greeted Kurt as he sat down, shrugging off his jacket.

"Hey," Kurt echoed, briefly taking Blaine's hands in his before letting go again. He was smiling, but something was… off. Blaine couldn't quite pinpoint it, which was weird in itself. They'd been dating for over six months now, and Blaine prided himself in being able to read his boyfriend pretty well by now. The fact that, right now, he couldn't… well, that scared him a little, to be honest.

"Thank you for coming… so soon," Blaine said.

"Of course," Kurt said. "Besides, we usually hang out after school. What's wrong?"

"Were you just eating a brownie, Kurt?" Blaine asked, his confession forgotten for now. "A chocolate brownie?" He glanced up at his boyfriend questioningly. "I thought you said you wouldn't be caught dead eating something like that because of all the empty calories and such?"

"Some situations just call for it," Kurt muttered, staring down at his coffee. "I – no, you first. What happened? You were fine earlier." He seemed to swallow, but Blaine couldn't be sure. "Before your audition."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah," he said quietly. "About that." Kurt was watching him patiently, so Blaine decided to just get it out and over with. Looking down at his coffee, he said, "They asked me to read for Tony."

He then looked back at Kurt, who, to his surprise, just nodded. "I know," he replied quietly, and Blaine frowned slightly, not understanding.

"What do you mean, you know?" he asked.

"I saw your audition," Kurt responded. "I know you said not to wait around for you after class, but I just – you killed it, Blaine. You were amazing."

Truthfully, Blaine hadn't quite seen this coming. "You're not mad?" he asked.

Kurt almost snorted, Blaine knew that sound. "Blaine. You're a great performer. Fantastic, even. Of course they asked you to read for Tony. Besides, I can't really be mad at you for being as amazing as you are, right? If anything, I should be mad at the directors for thinking I'm too delicate for the role." He sighed. "And yeah, I was angry at them because they clearly don't trust me to portray Tony, so much even that they asked you, while you weren't even auditioning for the role, to read for him. I can't believe you didn't audition for Tony in the first place, by the way."

"Kurt," Blaine started, swallowing. "You deserve that role, so much. I'm certain that you'd be a great Tony and I'll happily play Bernardo, or Officer Krupke, or… anyone."

It took Kurt a few seconds, but in the end, he replied, "And the same goes for me. I really want that role, but so do you. There are other roles for me to play while you wow the audience with the greatest Tony performance they'll ever witness."

Blaine smiled, quite certain that he must look completely smitten. Which, in truth, he was. And he didn't care. "So you think I should?"

Kurt blinked. "Should do what?"

"Read for Tony," Blaine clarified. "I… told them I'd think about it and tell them my decision tomorrow. If you wouldn't want me to – " He trailed off. "You mean more to me than a role in a play."

Once more, Kurt covered Blaine's hands with his own, but this time, he let them rest there. "And the same goes for me," he said firmly. "Blaine, if you want to audition for Tony, you should audition for Tony. You deserve it just as much as I do, if not more."

"You need that role for NYADA," Blaine pointed out.

"The fact that I need it doesn't mean I deserve it more," Kurt reminded him. "I won't be completely without a role, and there are other things I can do to get into NYADA. Becoming the next senior class president, for instance."

Blaine grinned, thankful for Kurt's (maybe not so) subtle subject change. "And you'll be great at it. Speaking of, what can I do to help your campaign along?"

As Kurt started talking campaign strategy, Blaine briefly glanced down at their still linked hands. He truly had the most wonderful boyfriend in the world, he was sure of it.


End file.
